chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance Guide
Overview Alliances are an integral part of this game, whether you are a member or a Commander the benefits of being part of an Alliance are great! See below for some important points regarding Alliances. Benefits of being in an Alliance There are many benefits to being in Alliances, but the number one is being able to have a community in which you can seek help and advice in the game. You also have group activities such as Plantation wars , and benefits such as Alliance Research(See Below). How to Join or Create an Alliance You will be able to join or create an Alliance once you have selected a Kingdom. To select a Kingdom you must first beat Baldwin IV of Jerusalem , then you can move to Bordeaux (Charlemagne Kingdom ), Bari (Caesar Kingdom ) or Belfast (Arthur Kingdom ). The Emblem The Emblem is not only the first thing people see when looking to join an Alliance but it is also the status of the Alliance. When an Alliance levels up its Emblem it not only improves the graphics of it, but it also adds more member slots. More member slots means your Alliance moves up on the list of Alliances when people are browsing them. The contribution that comes with the insignia also transfers should you move to other Alliances. In addition, every day a certain percentage of your contribution is sent to research which you set to default, this help your research level up faster. This is why, it is important to determine where research should be defaulted. Plantation Wars Plantation Wars grant you more chances to harvest Grain. No matter whether you win or lose you will recieve a lot of contribution and Silver by participating in Plantation Wars. It is also great way to PVP with your Alliance. Only Alliance Commander will initiate these battles(Alliance lvl 10) and they take place at 7:20p.m. server time or later (depending on how many Alliances have signed up for that particular Plantation). Research Through the donations from its members, research can be upgraded. A lot of this research will have a direct impact on you, such as tax collections. You can unlock different types of research by upgrading your Alliance Level. To donate to a specific research, click on Alliance in the menu listed at the bottom of your screen. Then click research, and click on the icon of the research you would like to donate to. If you would like to continually donate to this research, you can select "Set as Default", and everytime you donate, it will be contributed towards that specific research. Ranks All members in an Alliance will be ranked due to the amount they Contribute. This helps Alliance Leaders know who is contributing and who is not. On the Member List you can see a list of all Contributions, Rank, a status of if they are online or offline and their last login time in the upper left. Contribution can be gained by donating to research or upgrading the emblem, 1 gold is worth 1000 contribution. Also, ranks determines how many times you can harvest on Alliance's Plantation day. Category:Help Category:Guides